Dark Sunday
by tsunayoshi yuzuru
Summary: Ini adalah kisahku, Minato dan kakakku, bad sumarry, fic pendek


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**Bashing Minato alias Minato dibuat jadi antagonis di sini, Banyak unsur-unsur yang mengarah ke adegan dewasa jadi diharapkan anak di bawah 17 tahun tidak membacanya, Sebelum membaca diharap baca warning terlebih dahulu, Sudut pandang Naruto, OOC, typo, gaje, penulis amatiran**

**Familly NarutoKarin**

*****mulai*** **

Setiap hari aku disiksa. Cambuk itu tak pernah absen menyakiti tubuhku. Darahku sudah seperti tato yang menghiasi tubuhku. Aku pun hanya diperbolehkan makan nasi basi dengan segelas air keran yang tidak dimasak. Dua buah borgol melingkar ditanganku, aku seperti seorang penjahat yang diberikan hukuman penyiksaan seumur hidupku. Namun aku masih beruntung ketimbang kakak perempuanku Karin.

Setiap hari, pagi, siang dan malam kakakku dijadikan pelampiasan nafsu ayahku. Benar yang melakukan semua ini adalah ayahku. Sejak ibu meninggal keadaan ayahku memang sudah aneh. Awalnya aku tidak tahu, hingga saat aku melihat ayahku melakukan pemerkosaan terhadap pada kakakku. Kaget kenapa aku mengerti akan hal tersebut padahal umurku baru delapan tahun? Anggap saja dengan kejadian ini aku dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Namun biarpun aku mengerti tetap saja, aku tidak lebih kuat dari ayah. Umurku masih delapan tahun, walaupun melawan, kekuatan ayah lebih besar dariku. Aku hanya bisa melihat ayahku bersenang-senang dengan kakakku. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara jeritan kesakitan kakakku, dan desahan kenikmatan dari ayahku. Aku hanya bisa diam tampa bisa berbuat apapun, karena aku tahu melawan pun percuma bukan hanya aku saja yang mati, tapi mungkin kakakku juga akan ikut mati. Tidak aku tidak mau jika hal itu terjadi. Sudah cukup jika ibuku saja yang mati, tidak perlu kakakku ikut-ikutan mati.

Tapi kesabaran manusia selalu ada batasannya. Walaupun aku diam, hatiku sungguh marah, dan bersumpah ingin membunuh ayahku, tidak peduli jika ia adalah ayah kandungku, dengan kelakuan bejatnya yang seperti itu, sudah cukup membuatku yakin dia bukanlah ayahku. Dia hanyalah seorang iblis yang berwujud manusia.

Hari minggu adalah hari untuk keluarga bersenang-senang. Namun bagiku hari minggu adalah hari terlaknat dari hari-hari yang lain. Hal ini karena ayahku tidak bekerja pada hari ini, itu artinya seharian penuh Minato, ayahku akan memuaskan birahinya pada kakakku. Hari itu kakakku sedang demam. Sepertinya tubuhnya sudah lelah menghadapi Minato.

Aku hanya bisa mengusap rambut merahnya perlahan. Rambut merah yang mewarisi warna rambut merah ibuku. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa Minato begitu bernafsu pada kakakku. Walaupun begitu ayahku tetap melakukan sex pada kakakku, padahal ia sedang sakit. Anehnya sifat baik kakak tetap saja muncul walaupun sedang sakit. Dia tetap melayani Minato, walaupun ia tidak mau. Kakakku tahu ayah rindu ibu, makanya kakakku membiarkan tubuhnya dinikmati Minatoku.

Aku kesal, aku marah, tidak seharusnya ini terjadi. Kakak bisa mati kalau begini caranya. Lalu aku tidak tahu setan apa yang merasuki diriku saat ini. Kuambil pisau di dapur. Aku tahu ini gila, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan mendengar jerit kesakitan kakakku. Perlahan kudekati kamar tempat Minato melakukan seks pada kakakku. Mataku menatap tajam pada Minato. Hatiku sudah bersumpah bahwa aku sudah siap membunuh Minato.

Tanganku yang memegang pisau kuangkat ke atas. Sepertinya ayahku tidak sadar dengan kehadiranku di sampingnya. Mungkin Minato begitu menikmati aktivitasnya menindih kakakku, hingga tak sadar, kalau aku akan menjadi dewa kematian untukku. Lalu tampa basi-basi lagi kutancapkan pisau itu punggung Minato, hingga menembus jantungnya. Darah menciprati pakaianku dan tanganku.

Aku menyeringgai senang, aku berhasil membunuh pria bejat ini. Pria yang telah membuat kakak sakit dan menangis. Aku pun mendorong Minato yang telah mati ke lantai, dan aku bisa melihat tatapn sendu dari kakakku.

"Naruto..."

"Maaf aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Tidak aku memang sudah kuat lagi, jadi... terima kasih otouto..." Kakakku tersenyum setelah sekian lama ia tidak tersenyum, sejak kematian ibu, dan aku pun ikut tersenyum, saat melihat kakak tersenyum.

Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan nantinya akan membuatku dipenjara, dihina, dimaki dan dicap pembunuh oleh orang lain. Namun aku tidak peduli, aku sudah lega aku dan kakakku Karin sudah terlepas dari belenggu pria bejat itu. Ia sudah mati, dan aku bisa hidup tenang dengan kakakku.

*****END*****

**Hahai, kali ini aku buat fic kriminal. Kali ini berunsur di atas 17 ke atas, jadi saya sarankan untuk anak dibawah umur itu, jangan membaca cerita saya, oke :D **


End file.
